


In Search of Silver Lining

by SecretlyAnonymous



Series: Sinners to be Saints [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator, and therefore comes to incorrect conclusions, fix it? the universe is a fix it, his thoughts of part 1, no beta we die like men, pov stoick, stoick has a very limited amount of information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnonymous/pseuds/SecretlyAnonymous
Summary: Stoick contemplates what he's learned from the man on the nightfury
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast
Series: Sinners to be Saints [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	In Search of Silver Lining

_He killed my father,_ the words echoed. Stoick hardly noticed the other five strangers – _not strangers,_ his mind whispered – leaving.

The man – he couldn’t be older than twenty – who looked so much like his little Hiccup, his lost wife had such a haunted look in his eyes.

Oh, Stoick hadn’t missed the way the man avoided his gaze, the way the man didn’t interact with him until he lacked excuse not to.

He’d only ever admit it to himself, but when the five dragons showed up, he’d been intimidated. Not the dragons themselves, though the Nightfury was definitely worthy of his fear. No, it was the six humans they carried.

They all wore masks, and two of them _flew_! It wasn’t possible for a human. They couldn’t have been human.

Then the leader went and blew that to pieces.

His _son_! _His_ son, leaping off the backs of dragons, stopping a raid in its tracks.

A man who could control dragons. Stoick’s mind flashed to another man who could control dragons. Hiccup could never! He was too sweet, kindhearted!

But the man on the Nightfury has grinned wildly, running off to end a war with no preparation. Had snarled and growled like a dragon would and announced his intentions to get revenge.

Something tugged at his cape, and Stoick looked down at his son – his young, six-year-old son, who would grow up to be a dragon riding, feral, flying man.

How had that happened?

He lifted Hiccup into his arms and tried not to think about what must have happened in the coming years.

**Author's Note:**

> About the two of them flying thing: Hiccup has thus far taught Astrid to fly.


End file.
